Saved Within Your Arms
by DangerousNami21
Summary: Its worse enough that he gets fired from his job but what goings to happen once he encounters even more problems. Will he be saved? yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**Type:Yaoi. Rape, Violence. **_

_**Pairing: SetoxJoey **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh charaters.**_

_**A/N: The title was gonna be Your Mine Forever but I changed it.**_

_**Me: Hey guys! What's Seto doing in the corner?**_

_**Joey: Planning how to kill you.**_

_**Cloud: You really done it this time.**_

_**Dark: Hey do you think I look good in this suit?**_

_**Leon: Not half bad. **_

_**Me: -sweat drop- Come on guys! I'm not gonna die just yet.**_

_**Riku: Who knows but we already picked out the coffin.**_

_**Me: -falls over- Meanies.**_

_**Luffy: Please enjoy the story. **_

* * *

**_Saved Within Your Arms_**

"And get out! You useless scumbag!" yelled the boss as he throwout an employee onto the deadly streets of the night.

"What the hell? I drop a couple of plates and cups then suddenly I get fired!" yelled Joey. It was just another bad day for Joey. He got himself fired from his second job in one week and to make things worse it was raining. He was covered in mud and getting wet from the rain. His phone broke just the other day and he couldn't afford to get a new one. It was his third cell phone that he manged to brake.

Joey was now 20 and graduated from high school. He couldn't afford to go to college. With the help of his father, he could of made it but he didn't help him. He started to work when he was 16 and saved enough money to get his own apartment. So he moved out as soon as he could.

"Just great can things get any worse!" he yelled as he threw his hands up in the air. He was in the ally and it was dark out already and he was in a bad mood, apparently. Being in the ally at night isn't a good thing because strangers might lurk there and some might be dangerous.

"Yes it can," said a mysterious voice from behind him,"Look boys a useless pup. Lets have some fun,"He spun around only to be face to face with a couple of guys. They had sticks in they're hands and a hunger needing to be satisfied. They were all smiling a dangerous smile and chuckling an evil laugh with evil looking faces.

"What the hell do you want, you big baboon?" he was backing up slowly. On the inside he was scared but on the outside he had a mad look on his face. It seems like the night just got worse, for Joey that is.

_'There's too much of them,' thought Joey._

"You shouldn't of called me that, kid." He had a mad look in his eyes, the kind of mad that would make even the strongest want to run away.

"Yeah and so what." He was unable to go any further. His back was pressed up against a fence. The kind of fence that you would jump over if you were ditching school.

_'Dead end. Damn!' _He was in the worse situation ever and he had nowhere to run to.

"Looks like you have nowhere to run, kid." He pulled his hand in a fist and went straight for Joey's face. He punched him so hard his nose was bleeding and maybe broken. Joey held his face.

"Okay guys go ahead." It seems like he was leader and his friends were his lackies. One of them came and kicked him in the stomach. He clutched his stomach and coughed out blood then his knees gave out. They were pretty strong so he couldn't fight back but he tried to stand up.

Then one guy hit him in the head with a metal stick causing him to bleed. His vision almost went black but the leader grabbed his hair and pulled him up so he was looking him straight in the eyes. His eyes were lifeless and no tears came out. He punched him again this time he was crying with his lifeless eyes. He punch him in the stomach and let him drop to the ground. One guy kicked him in the ribs making him feel more awake. He tried to stand up again but someone punched him in the face causing him even more pain.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor and the boss had his huge foot on his face.

"You know what boys lets have some more fun." They all knew what he meant so one guy held him up and another took off his pants. He was completely exposed to them.

"What are you doing!" he said in his horse weak voice. He was unable to struggle and do any thing.

"What does it look like?" said the boss,"Put him on the ground." The guy who was holding him had put him down. The boss unzipped his pants. Then he grabbed Joey's waist and entered him with his length he was about to scream but something was being shoved in his mouth. It was another man's length.

"You better not bite," he said, it was one of the boss' friends.

He did what he was told and sucked on him while the boss was harshly pounding into him. There were tears running freely down his blood stained face and pre-cum coming down his own length. He was aroused and the pain started to slowly fade away just like everything else. He was now broken and lifeless, his body did things without his knowing. He was now their obedient little puppy he did everything they told him.

"Man your good," said the lackey. They all had came at the same time. He was leaking and being fill both ends. They both pulled out of him.

"You guys can do what ever you want now," said the Boss. He pulled up his pants and leaned against the fence waiting for them.

Someone took off his jacket and shirt. Now he was completely naked. Someone pulled his leg over their shoulder and entered him harshly. The same act was being repeated but someone else had decided joined in. He was sucking on his nipples.

He had one guy pounding into him, then he was sucking one off, and then the same guy that had sucked on his nipples was now sucking him. They had all came at the same time. He was once again being filled both ways and leaking into the guys mouth.

"Boss! Someone's at the end of the ally!" They had pulled out of him and left him on the ground. He was panting hard, he was covered in saliva and cum, and his bottom was bleeding.

"Who is it?" Joey was now breathing evenly but he was on verge of passing out. His vision was blurring and the pain had returned to him. His body was both exhausted and in pain but he ignored all of it because he always lived through these sort of things.

His father would occasionally beat him because he got bad grades or just for the heck of it. His father was a dangerous drunk but he was always drunk when Joey was around. His mom left him cause of it. She had abandon poor Joey along with his disgusting father.

"Its Seto Kaiba and his body guards!"

"Shit!"

"Now what boss!"

"I don't know!" The leader stood there not knowing what to do next."The fence jump it," he said. They dropped their weapons and backed away slowly. They all jumped the fence and ran away as fast as they could but Kaiba's body guards were on there trail.

Kaiba was furious and angry for what they have done to his pup. He walked silently towards the still figure on the ground.

"Stupid, Mutt," he mumbled. He was now kneeling besides him. By now his eyes were closed but he was covered in blood and everything else. He got his jacket and put it on top of him to shield him from the cold.

"Oh Joey," he said with a sad expression. He touched his cheek, he was cold but very little warmth remained within his body. He felt a tear on his cheek, Seto was very surprised by this he had never cried for anyone before. He had blocked away all his feelings a long time ago but when he first set his eyes on Joey he felt alive again. He loved to pick fights with him and call him names. He would walk away with a smile on his face but he wouldn't let anyone else see it. Now he was crying and his feelings were rising up again. He was sad and at the same time angry.

He picked him up and headed towards his car. Once he was inside he order the driver to take him home. He was in a limo that he would use for press confessions and business meetings. Before this horrible event happened he was in business meeting discussing business stuff.

He lied Joey on the seat, his head was resting softly on his lap. He was slowly stroking his hair while looking out the window with such a sad expression on. Joey was breathing evenly and was now sleeping on him. Kaiba is now 21.

Once they arrived to his house he ordered the driver to take the car out back. He didn't want to be caught by anyone carrying Joey. He got out of the car and went inside through the back entrance. He fired all of his maids and butlers along time ago. They were selling false stories to the press. His body guards would only accompany him on important occasions.

He walked quietly towards the extra bedroom. On his way his little brother spotted him.

"What happened?" asked Mokuba. He was now a teenager he had grown quite a bit. 

* * *

**_A/N: To be continued..._**

**_Me: Why is everyone dressed in suits?_**

**_Riku: Because your gonna die soon._**

**_Me: How much times I'm I going to tell you! I am not!_**

**_Sora: Well then you better watch for that axe that's gonna fall from the ceiling._**

**_Me: -moves away- _**

_**Cloud: Told you. You really done it this time.**_

_**Me: -tears running down face- Please review.**_

* * *


	2. Never Letting Go

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Never Letting Go**_

"I'll tell you later but first phone our doctor," he said. He saw the expression on his brother's face, it was sad. He ran to his room and phoned the Doctor from there. Kaiba was now in the bathroom, that was in the bedroom, he was cleaning up the blond when his younger brother knocked on the door.

"He'll be here immediately," said Mokuba," Is there anything else I can do?"

"Will you lend me some boxers. I think mine aren't gonna fit him," he said.

"'Kay." With that he ran off to get what was needed. Kaiba was now finished cleaning him so he got a towel and dried him off. He stared at his body it was pretty banged up he was angry and mad for what those jerks had done to his puppy. He rapped the towel around his waist and carried him off to the bed in his arms. He set him down gently so he won't wake him.

"Here," said his brother. He handed him the boxers.

"Turn around," was all Kaiba said.

"What?!" He said with a blush that creped up his face.

"Turn around," he said again. He saw his brother getting mad so he just did what he was tolled. Kaiba slipped the boxers on.

"Done?" The door bell rang.

"Get it." Mokuba ran out the room and went down to get the door. Seto got a chair and sat next to the lifeless blond. He once again had that sad expression on his face. He gently held his hand in his. He was cold but he's been unconscious for awhile and that worried the brunette. Mokuba arrived with the Doctor. He walked over to Joey and examen him. He wrapped him up in bandages.

"Okay that should do it," said the doctor as he finished with Joey.

"Anything I need to know?" asked Kaiba.

"Yes. He needs to stay in bed for a couple of days," then he started to scribble something on a piece of paper," Here. If he is feeling any pain then make him take those twice a day till it stops." He gave them the receipt and then he headed out the door and left the brothers standing there.

"I'm so glad he'll be fine," said Mokuba. His brother got back in the chair and held the blond's hand.

"Me too. Will you please go get this at the pharmacy." He handed him the prescription.

"'Kay." Once Mokuba left it was just him his puppy. He put his head down on the soft mattress. His hand never let go of Joey's. Kaiba couldn't believe he didn't show up right before the horrible event happened. Right now all he could do is be there for his pup. He was so mad at himself right now.

Joey slowly fluttered his eyes open. He looked around and found himself in a elegant room. The floor was made of a light blue marble. The curtains were silk the color was a dark blue. They were pulled back to reveal the night sky. The whole room was covered in blue and white. He suddenly realized someone was holding his hand. That someone was also snoring lightly. He looked down at his hand and it was none other than Seto Kaiba. He tried not to move much because it caused him pain. He was so happy he was with Kaiba and not that horrible gang. Tears started to run down his face. He covered his face with his free hand. Seto slowly raised his head to see Joey awake and crying.

"You're awake," he said. He never let go of his puppy's hand.

"Thank you so much," he sobbed. He kept his face covered. He didn't want Seto to see his crying face. Kaiba let go of his hand and stood up. He removed Joey's arm from his face and wiped away the tears. He put his forehead against Joey's and looked directly into his eyes.

"I'll never let that ever happen again. I've always loved you and I'll never stop loving you."

"I- I love you too and I always had loved you." His honey-brown eyes were a little red from crying. He put his arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He buried his head into Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba supported his head with one hand and the other was around his waist.

They stayed liked that for a long time. Then he lifted his head and looked into Kaiba's cerulean eyes. Seto wiped away the tear that trickled from his eye.

"I have to go get ready for bed. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay." Then he left. After 30 minutes he was back in some silk blue sleeping pants. He held some sleeping pants in his arm. He stood in the doorway and announced he was back.

"I'm back."

"While you were gone Mokuba explained everything about the doctor and left some medicine."

"Do you want to borrow some sleeping pants?"

"No, I'm fine like this." He had a sad expression on his face as he looked out the window.

"Well goodnight then." He was about to leave but Joey called him back.

"Wait!"

"Yes."

"Can you please get me some water?"

"Sure. I'll be back." When he came back he placed the water by the bedside table. Joey grabbed his hand to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Can you please stay here for awhile?" He looked into his eyes. Kaiba saw the sadness and the pain in them. He nodded his head and sat in the chair. Joey kept his hand in Kaiba's he felt safe and secure in his place. He looked out at the night sky and felt pain in his body. Seto uncapped the medicine and gave it to him along with the water. He swallowed it down gave the cup back to him.

Seto never let go of his hand. He stared out at the moon. He loved the way it was so bright. The stars were sitting there in the night sky shining and sparkling. It was a nice night it made him forget those horrible events. The rays of the moon were bright enough to uncover all the the evilness of the world and make it go away. There were millions and millions of stars sitting together without a care in the world. The night sky was so lovely, it washed away all his fears and worries.

His eyes started to get clouded with sleep. Seto stared at him and realized how much he really did care for him. He watched him fall asleep quietly and peacefully.


End file.
